The Aquabats Get Pizza
by chibichibs
Summary: The Aquabats need jobs and they think they've found the perfect one...or is it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Aquabats or Five Nights At Freddy's, I only wish I did.

**Prologue**

"Guys, we need to talk," The commander said from the doorway. The Aquabats were all lounging inside the Battletram in various states of enjoyment; Crash and Ricky were playing a videogame, Eaglebones was playing his guitar, and Jimmy was reading a romance novel he had been meaning to finish. However upon hearing the Commander speak they all collectively stopped what they were doing and turned towards him to listen.

"Now, as you know we have been having some…uhh lets call them setbacks with our tour." said the Commander, a rather solemn look on his face.

"Yeah. No one wants to see us play." Eaglebones spoke up with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, now, that's not exactly true. Maybe they just don't have the money to buy tickets." The Commander paused, thinking this prospect over and not entirely convinced it was true. "Well in any case we are broke, which means we need jobs."

"Commander," Jimmy spoke up. "I saw this ad in the paper not too long ago and I think it sounds perfect for us." He then handed over the newspaper, already turned to the ad. The ad read as this: **Help Wanted Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 120$ a week **and a bunch of other stuff the Commander skipped over. Who needs all that info anyways?

"120$ a week! Why that's perfect!" exclaimed the Commander.

"120$? Isn't that like 5$ an hour?" said Ricky somewhat timidly. "That hardly seems like minimum wa-"

"Shush Ricky. It's perfect! Robot, take us there!" And with that they were off on an adventure. An adventure they would come to regret sure, but an adventure none the less.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Aquabats or Five Nights At Freddy's, I only wish I did.

**First Night**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was not too far from where they were it turned out and it seemed to be quite popular at that, if a little run down looking. The place was in need of a nighttime security guard it turned out and while the Aquabats (minus the Commander) were not too happy about this (Crash being the most vocal about needing his sleep) the Commander was able to convince them of what a good idea this was ("it's 120$ guys! Think of all the burgers we could buy with that!"). The job seemed cushy enough, all that was needed was to watch the monitors occasionally, and they were even allowed magazines! How hard could this be?

They only needed to decide who would go first (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza did not allow more than one security guard at a time).

"Ricky you go first." ordered the Commander.

"Me?! Why me?"

"Cause you're the youngest and I say so now hurry up its getting dark."

"I made you some sandwiches and packed some blankets. It's all in this backpack." Said Jimmy with a smile while handing him the backpack.

Ricky glared at them all, tonight was supposed to be his night with Quera but he wasn't about to admit that to the others. They didn't exactly approve. "Fine, I'll do it but you guys owe me." And with that he entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"I miss him already." The Commander said wistfully with a twinkle of his teeth.

Most buildings at night are creepy but a building with animatronics? That was especially creepy and Ricky wasn't sure he could do this. 'just think of the burgers. The burgers' he kept telling himself. The security room was cramped, even for Ricky who was the smallest of the Aquabats. There were two doors on either side of him and he was given a tablet to monitor the various security cameras around the building. Technically the night didn't start until midnight and it was only 11:55, Ricky had the foresight to bring his laptop and up until this point he had been talking to Quera. Turns out this job was the perfect excuse to get away from the others and to ensure him and Quera wouldn't be bothered on their date.

"Oh Ricky I'm so sorry. If I was there I'd buy every single one of your tickets." Ricky had just gotten done telling Quera about their recent financial plight.

"Aww you're so sweet babe" Ricky took a quick glance at the time "Oops! It's almost time for my shift I gotta let you go. But I will get to see you again real soon! Promise! I miss you!" And with that Ricky beamed a bright smile at her while he logged off the chat and closed his laptop and waited for midnight to hit.

**Brrrrrrrrrrring-Brrrrrrrrrrring**

"What the-" Ricky jumped. What was that noise? Where was it coming from? He looked all around him. It sounded like a telephone and yet he couldn't see any.

**"****Hello, hello?" **Ricky jumped yet again. Who was that talking? And how did the call go through? He didn't pick up the phone and he was pretty sure this was not a voicemail. He was started to get a little freaked out. The voice continued.

** "****Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" **'That did not sound comforting; not at all. What kind of a place was this?' Ricky thought. So far he did not like where this was going.

**"****Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." **'Wait a second, why does this sound like I'm signing my life away?' He was debating the pros and cons of running as far away from this place at this point.

** "****Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." **'What does he mean by 'quirky'? I don't like this at all. Maybe I can still leave…'

**"****So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." **'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THEY MOVE?!' Ricky was screaming internally. He was trying to be brave. Really brave. But he never did like animatronics. Ever since Eaglebones showed him Mannequin ("It's not a horror movie Ricky, why are you cowering behind the couch?" Bones had teased him) that one night. He had nightmares for weeks afterwards. Sure, Kim Cattrall was hot but was the lifelong trauma really worth it? 'Then again, animatronics were sorta similar to Jimmy right? And he was a good robot so maybe these ones were nice too?' **Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" **'Okay…nevermind. These animatronics are most definitely not like Jimmy...'

**"****Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." **'Oh good, so the only threat to me is maiming and possibly death. No big deal…'

**"****Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." **

After that phone call Ricky was ready to leave. In fact, he had already started packing about halfway through. 'wait a minute' He thought. 'If I leave now, the Commander and the others are just going to make fun of me. I'll never live it down and they'll never believe me.' Ricky imagined Eaglebones taunting him while saying "And I thought I was a bird, turns out Ricky is the real chicken in this group!" while the Commander would laugh and would make jokes about how fast he ran out of there and start making him go to bed super early. Sure death was bad and he wasn't so good with pain but humiliation? That was so much worse. No, he would just have to endure the night. 6 hours weren't so bad; he just had to be careful is all.

Three hours had passed and so far everything seemed to be going well. The night was quiet so far and Ricky was feeling pretty confident.

And that's when he noticed it. Ricky had been periodically checking the security cameras and there was one room in particular that he didn't pay attention to: Pirate Cove. He assumed it was just an empty room, maybe they had been work on it or it was a new exhibit, it certainly looked abandoned. However upon a quick skim through the cameras he accidently pressed on the camera pointed directly at Pirate Cove.

Pirate Cove wasn't much too look at, it had a simple sign that said "Pirate Cove" in front of a stage covered by a purple curtain. However, the curtain was pulled back. That was definitely not normal. A cold shiver ran down Ricky's spine, what could have done that? He was starting to get a very bad feeling.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Ricky's head shot up. Was he mistaken or was that the sound of very quick footsteps?

_Skkkkkkkrrrr__rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__eeeeeeeeee_

'What was that?' Ricky thought. Whatever it was was getting closer and Ricky did not want to stick around to find out. So he started running, as fast as he could all the way to the entrance.

That thing was behind him. Or maybe that was paranoia. He didn't stop to find out, he just kept running until he hit the entrance. Literally.

**SMACK **

He hit the entrance face first and fell unceremoniously onto his butt.

"What the-?" Ricky said, rubbing his head where he was hit.

He was certain he left the entrance unlocked just in case and yet it was locked. He pushed against it and was met with nothing.

'Yep, definitely locked. And from the outside too' he thought.

In any case he couldn't stick around messing with a locked door so he ran, not entirely sure where he was going and pretty positive that he had disturbed the other animatronics as he wasn't exactly quiet. He briefly wondered if one of the others had locked him in. But they wouldn't do that….right?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Aquabats or Five Nights At Freddy's, I only wish I did.

**Second Night**

"Does anyone else find it incredibly suspicious that Ricky never came back last night?" asked Eaglebones. It was currently in the early afternoon and Ricky had not been heard from since.

"I'm sure he's fine Bones. Probably just found some new girl to chase after." replied the Commander over a mouthful of pizza. Freddy Fazbears Pizza was kind enough to provide food as thanks for working there. Something about a shortage of interested parties in the night shift.

"Actually Commander I think he's still with Quera." chimed in Jimmy.

"Quera? That psychotic siren chick?" The Commander scoffed and took another bite of pizza. "I will never understand what that boy sees in her…well anyways I'm sure he's fine Bones. He'll come back eventually, you'll see."

Eaglebones sighed. The Commander was a great leader although he wasn't very perceptive. Although maybe the Commander was right, maybe Ricky was okay and he was just distracted by Quera or something.

It was already getting dark and Ricky still never came back. It was getting closer and closer to the next shift time and the Commander was even starting to worry. "Maybe he got lost." Or "Maybe he got distracted." said the Commander although the darker it got the less convincing he sounded. He was seriously worried about the little guy and his worries were only overshadowed by his frustration at being refused a search of Freddy Fazzbears Pizza. It was Jimmy who came up with the idea of there being two people inside the security room. Something was clearly suspicious about this pizza place and it was their duty as defenders of justice to find out what.

However Freddy Fazbears Pizza was very specific for some reason about there being only one person in the security room per night. And they refused to budge on this rule leading the Aquabats to decide amongst themselves who would go next.

"I wanna go." said Crash, putting on his best brave face (although his trembling lower lip did give him away)

"Uhhh….are you sure buddy? It could be really dangerous and you might…you know…get emotional?" said the Commander.

"I know! But Ricky….he's missing and I want my friend back…." Crash burst into tears, unable to keep the worry for his friend hidden behind a brave face anymore. His body started glowing and growing and the Commander, Eaglebones, and Jimmy all backed up knowing what was going to come.

"Okay! Okay! You can do it just…calm down okay?" the Commander said a little meekly.

Crash broke out into a huge grin and promptly enveloped the Commander in a huge bone breaking hug. "Thanks Commander! I'll make sure I find Ricky!"

"You're wel… -gasp- come…." the Commander managed in a small voice with what little air he was given from Crash's hug.

It had only been fifteen minutes and Crash was not doing well. There was some strange phone call but Crash didn't pay attention. He was too busy cowering under the desk plugging his ears with his fingers so he couldn't hear. That might not have been the best idea but hey, he was scared. 'For Ricky. This is for Ricky.' He kept repeating over and over in his head. He just had to remember that. And get up the courage to leave the room so he could find Ricky. He had to still be in the building right?

Crash took in a deep breath.

He had to do this.

He had to.

He crawled out from under the desk steeling himself for his search and hoping it would be over with soon. This place was creepy.

Crash opened the door on his right and cautiously exited, quickly checking left and right before fully exiting.

"Ricky?" he timidly called out. No answer.

Feeling more than a little discouraged he started making his slow trek down the hallway. And then he saw it. Through the dim lights of the hallway he could barely make out something on the ground. Crash crouched down to get a better look and gasped.

There were pieces of something blue and Crash felt like he could barely breathe as he recognized what it was. It was pieces of a rash guard; which could only mean Ricky.

Tears started to form as Crash feared the worst case scenario. However, Crash didn't have time to fully mourn his friend before he heard it; a mechanical sort of sound. Tapping and clanking on the walls.

Crash's head shot up in the direction they were coming from and he gulped. He could make out a figure in the darkness.

"….Ri-Ricky?" Crash asked the figure, hoping against hope it was his lost friend.

But he knew it wasn't Ricky. He knew it wasn't even before he asked, before the thing stepped closer.

Crash couldn't move too frozen in fear to do anything. He only wished he could see his friends one last time.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Aquabats or Five Nights At Freddys, I only wish I did.

A/N: The last chapter made me sad so I wanted to write some fluff because I'm hopeless. Also it was getting too long so I kinda had to break it up haha. Next part I'll post up later on in the week.

**Third Night**

Throughout the course of their time as a band together both Jimmy and Eaglebones had seen many different sides of the Commander, some less pleasant than others, yet despite this, Jimmy and Eaglebones were both sure they had never seen the Commander (who was currently talking to the manager and demanding answers) this angry. And while Jimmy didn't think the anger (however justified it might have been) was helping anybody. Bones on the other hand agreed with the Commander. They had lost two friends to this messed up establishment and still no answers. He was angry too just better at hiding it, which he was currently doing.

"Ughhhhhh!"

**SLAM **

Eaglebones jumped the song he was playing ending on an unpleasant note at the Commanders outburst.

"Commander I don't think-"

"Not now Jimmy…."

Eaglebones looked up, wincing through his hair. The Commander was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, while Jimmy was awkwardly patting him on the back in some strange form of comfort. If the situation wasn't so dire Eaglebones would have laughed at the sight of how bad Jimmy was at picking up human signals, the Commander obviously wanted to be alone.

"They said this is 'normal'…that there is no reason to worry. Ricky and Crash are okay they said but they won't tell me WHERE they are…" the Commander finally spoke although his voice was so uncharacteristically quiet even Jimmy had to strain to hear.

Eaglebones didn't know what to say to make this any better, but he was growing more frustrating by the second.

"Maybe…." Jimmy spoke up suddenly, his face in deep concentration. Both the Commander and Eaglebones faces shot up to look at him, like he held all the answers; which he did, most of the time so this was nothing new.

"What is it Jimmy? Please tell me you have an idea…" the Commander pleaded, shocking Eaglebones who was not used to this side of the Commander. He was always so fearless it seemed.

"Well I was thinking…they won't let us in as a group right?" the Commander nodded his face confused. "So…why don't we just break that rule? One of us goes in like everything's normal and then the other two sneaks in. We obviously can't abandon our friends but it's clear that whatevers in there is too much for one of us to handle."

"Jimmy you're a genius!" the Commander exclaimed jumping to his feet in excitement. "It's a brilliant plan."

"Commander….I told you this yesterday and you didn't listen? Don't you remember? You dismissed it because and I quote 'superheroes must always obey the rules or they'll end up eating their pizza off trashcan lids in loserville!'"

"Jimmy, I think I would've remembered something this important. Now how are we going to sneak two people in?"

Jimmy sighed. It's not like this was anything new, most of the members with the exception of Crash (who usually forgot everything after two seconds) were used to this kind of treatment. He just was hoping the Commander would listen to him just this once. He really should stop getting his hopes up.

"I was thinking two of us could hide inside the security room during the day and wait until nighttime since that seems to be when whatever has taken Crash and Ricky comes out. I've already analyzed the room; there is no daytime security guard and the room seems to be avoided by all of the staff."

"Wait hold on, you didn't think that was strange Jimmy? Why are we just now hearing about this?" Eaglebones asked.

"I did say something, to the Commander. But like I said he dismissed it because and I quote 'superheroes must-"

"Yeah yeah we get it Jimmy hehe…." the Commander spoke up with a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "So…who's going to be hiding in the room and who's going to take the shift?"

It was decided that Jimmy and Eaglebones would hide and the Commander would take the shift. Something about his weak constitution and him needing to prepare ('That is such a load of bull-' Eaglebones started to say but was cut off by Jimmy forcefully yanking him away). In any case they were here and feeling rather bored. Jimmy tried to spice things up by playing 'I spy' and 'have you ever' with Bones but that got old real quick.

"Hey Jimmy?" Eaglebones spoke up suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"Umm…well I've been wondering this for a while but where did that come from?" Bones asked pointing to the lovely piece of needlework Jimmy was currently working on. He wasn't an expert but it kinda looked like a hat.

"Oh this? I stored it in my chest compartment. I figured I may as well finish it. Knitting calms me you know?" Jimmy stated with a wide smile, his deft fingers seeming to work at super speed.

"Riiiiight….I didn't know you knitted."

"Ah I suppose you wouldn't. I usually do it at night while you guys are asleep. Ricky usually accompanies me."

That gave Bones pause. "Ricky helps you? Ricky?"

"Yeah, he actually really enjoys it. Although he really only got into it to make Quera something I believe. I'm not sure, never could get a straight answer out of him. I don't even know how he intended to send it. In any case this hat that I'm working on right here is for him and after I'm done with it I intend to make one for Crash too, sort of a welcome back present."

Eaglebones didn't know what to say. It never fully dawned on him how much the robot cared. He swallowed, "Can I…can I help?"

"Jimmy smiled wide "Of course you can! I'll teach you and you can get started on Crash's."

It turns out that Bones sucked at knitting and afterwards he was convinced it was the most annoying hobby ever invented. He would have given up long ago if Jimmy hadn't been so damn encouraging and nice. He couldn't let him down faced with that.

Eaglebones frowned and started poking the orange lumpy mess he had created. It didn't look like a hat, certainly not one meant for a human head.

"It's the thought that counts. I don't think Crash will mind, I'm sure he'll love it."

"I should've just left this to you…" Eaglebone grumbled still poking the ugly lumpy thing.

"Nonsense, the important thing is you tried and Crash will love it. Trust me, no one's perfect their first time."

Eaglebones shot Jimmy a look, raising an eyebrow (choosing to ignore the innuendo for the time being), "Were you perfect your first time?"

"Well yes, but I'm a robot. We're supposed to be perfect."

Jimmy could not fathom why Bones found that statement so funny.

"Hey homies! I brought snacks! An-oh my gosh what is that thing?" the Commander stopped walking abruptly and was currently looking down at the "hat" Eaglebones had made.

Jimmy quickly swiped the hat from the ground, stuffing it in his pocket while rubbing Eaglebones back, who was currently hiding his bright red face in his hands.

"Nothing Commander, so what did you bring for us?"

"Well I stopped at the Gas Town down the road and brought us all candy and chips. I figured stake out so why not splurge?"

"Commander there's like barely anything in here!" said Eaglebones.

"Yeah I may have ate most of it on the way back but hey there's still some in there." The Commander ignored Eaglebones glare and looked around the room. "It's not very big. Gonna be kind cramped in here."

"That's why I was thinking one of us stays in here while the other two go out searching. We could cover more ground that way." Jimmy stated.

"I could send the Dude out. She could help us."

"Pfffft. Yeah Eaglebones, we'll send your 'invisible bird' to find our friends." the Commander said sarcastically.

"She's real! How many times do I have to tell you guys? The spirit of the su-"

"Guys!" Jimmy stepped in between the Commander and Eaglebones, who were both glaring each other down. "Let's just stick to the plan okay? We'll do this on foot."

"And Eaglebones if you think the…Dude I guess….could help then you can call her." Jimmy added. He didn't really believe she was real but Eaglebones believed she was and that's all Jimmy needed. He just didn't want any more fighting, it was incredibly counterintuitive.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

A/N: Last chapter~ I hope you enjoyed this silly little story so far. I'm gonna start on a sorta sequel soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Aquabats or Five Nights At Freddy's, I only wish I did.

They had been walking around for hours, or what felt like it. Realistically it was probably closer to thirty minutes. The Commander was keeping watch on the security cameras. Or that's what he claimed; it was highly suspected that he was being lazy.

Jimmy and Eaglebones on the other hand were searching through the hallways, they split up to cover more ground and it wasn't long before Eaglebones discovered a room that they most certainly were not shown on the tour. It was hard to see and a little off to the side; hidden by a door with a sign that read "employees only. Do not enter".

"Well this is a horror movie trope if I ever saw one." Eaglebones grumbled under his breath and he proceeded to open the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked.

"This is such a bad idea…"

The door creaked as it opened and it appeared to lead into a rather spacious storage area. As Eaglebones walked inside he noticed that it seemed to be littered with animatronic parts and empty suits.

"creepy…" Eaglebones said and turning to leave when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't quite make it out but it looked to be an arm.

Excitement welled up inside him. It could be Crash! Or Ricky! He quickly jogged over to where it was and all his previous excitement was gone.

On the ground lay Ricky, or what remained of him anyway. An open box of pizza lay in his lap, most of it gone and the rest stuffed in his mouth or on the floor.

"Ricky…you ate an entire box of pizza by yourself…." Eaglebones whispered suddenly remembering a story Ricky had told him about what could happen if he ever ate something non-healthy.

"I could die guys!" he had said. At the time Eaglebones had thought he was joking, probably because he said it with a smile, so he didn't think anything of it. What did he care, more pizza for him right? But now…oh how wrong he was.

"Ricky…I'm so-hey wait a minute."

This was odd….Ricky…was a skeleton. He didn't notice it before because of the shock but he was definitely a skeleton…with braces.

"How did…that doesn't even make any logical sense." now Eaglebones was more angry than sad. The only explanation he could think of was that his metabolism was so fast that he decomposed much quicker than a normal human but even that explanation was sketchy at best. However it was the best he had at the moment.

"Where's Jimmy when you need him…" Jimmy could make sense of this and he really needed him to, because it was seriously pissing him off.

Suddenly Eaglebones heard a whimper somewhere to his right. He quickly turned toward that direction only to be met with an empty dark corner. That was odd. Cautiously Eaglebones stepped forward, every fiber in his body telling him this was a terrible idea.

Suddenly a loud cry erupted from the area where the he heard the whimpering. Eaglebones was sure the exact location of the noises was the cupboard he was currently standing in front of and he felt he recognized that sobbing from somewhere…

Cautiously he reached out to open the door of the cupboard and was met with a surprising sight. There, crammed inside the cupboard in an awkward way (Eaglebones wasn't sure how _that_ was possible) was the second missing member of their team: Crash McLarson. He was currently hiding his face in his hands and upon hearing the creak of the cupboard door starting screaming "Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

"Crash! Buddy, its ok it's just me."

"*sniff* Eaglebones? Is that you?" Crash meekly said, slowly lowering his arms to get a better look at his friend.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

Crash awkwardly tumbled out of the cupboard and with the help of Eaglebones was able to get back on his feet, nearly tripping over himself after having been in a cramped space for so long. He took a few deep breaths and starting sniffling all over again; Eaglebones felt bad for the guy, he looked like he had been through hell.

"I was being chased by something…I….I don't know what. It made this really scary noise. I got lost and ended up in here and that's when I saw it…"

Eaglebones swallowed hard. "You mean…Ricky right…?"

Crash's bottom lip trembled and then he started crying all over again and it took Eaglebones a while to calm him down again. After he had finally calmed down, and after a few more deep breaths he continued his story.

"Yeah…I hid in here and I didn't wanna come out. I don't know how long it's been…"

Eaglebones decided not to tell him it had been an entire day and instead decided to focus on getting back to the Commander. Crash was too scared to leave but consented only when Eaglebones agreed to hold his hand.

It was a well-known fact amongst the Aquabats that Eaglebones tended to butt heads with the Commander. It wasn't so much that he didn't respect him (he did) it was just that Eaglebones tended to think he could make better decisions most of the time. This however, this was something new entirely.

"You were playing video games?!"

"Hey this was very important! I had to beat my highscore!"

"How did you even-you know what never mind I don't wanna know. Has Jimmy been back yet?"

"No he hasn't….I thought he was with you?"

"We split up."

Until now Crash had been looking back and forth between the Commander and Eaglebones looking a little worried. Finally, he spoke up.

"Um…if Jimmy hasn't been back yet shouldn't we go look for him?"

"That's a great idea Crash! You and Eaglebones go look for him and I'll stay here and hold down the fort!"

"Oh no. No no no no. You," Eaglebones said, pointing at the Commander for emphasis, "are coming with us. Besides, something's been bothering me."

"What's that?" Crash asked.

"Well don't you think it's weird? Whatever came after you and I'm guessing Ricky too hasn't come after us yet? It just seems kinda odd to me…"

"That is weird." the Commander spoke up, silently resigning himself to walking around with his teammates, the game was gonna have to wait. "By the way, did you find Ricky too?"

Eaglebones turned his face away and Crash started sobbing again.

The Commander tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Finally, Eaglebones spoke. "Ricky…he…didn't make it."

"No…no he can't be. You must have been mistaken…" the Commander looked at Eaglebones pleadingly but he knew deep inside, even before Eaglebones looked at him with that _look _on his face. The one that said everything he needed to know, that Ricky really was gone.

The Commander faintly whispered "I miss him already" with a tear rolling down his cheek as he lowered his head.

It took them a while to leave after that.

The Commander wanted to go get Ricky's body, put it somewhere safe so they could give him a proper burial. But Eaglebones insisted it was a terrible idea ("Honestly I think the safest place for him is where he was. It was weird, like it hadn't been touched in a really long time. Besides, it's not safe. Let's find Jimmy first and then we'll go back for Ricky.") and as much as the Commander hated to admit it, Bones was right.

"Now this story is called The Flaming Rhino Of Death and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it."

"Hold up homies." the Commander suddenly stopped and held up his hand, forcing Eaglebones and Crash to stop behind him as well. "I heard a voice."

They all strained their ears, trying to hear this mysterious voice.

"Once upon a time their lived a young rhino. But this wasn't just any rhino; this little rhino was a servant of Satan."

"It's Jimmy!" Crash said excitedly, about to run toward the voice of his friend before Eaglebones stopped him.

"Hold on buddy, we don't know who he's reading too. We should approach this cautiously." the Commander said, and the three of them stealthily made their way towards the voice.

"One day, the little rhino became very sad. You see he had no friends, as he killed most of them with the flames on his back."

The voice was getting closer and closer now. There was no doubt now, it was Jimmy! But who was he reading too?

The three Aquabats came to where the voice seemed to be originating from and all three of them curiously peaked around the corner to get a better look at just who Jimmy was reading too.

"The little rhino decided to go up to his lord and master Satan and asked him 'Satan, I am very sad. I have no friends and I am very lonely. Please oh please, won't you make me a normal rhino without flames on his back so that I may have friends without senselessly murdering them?"

All three Aquabats were now openly gaping at the sight before them. There was Jimmy all right, along with four other terrifying looking animatronics. They were all cuddled up against Jimmy, completely enraptured in the story.

"Should we say something?" Eaglebones whispered at the Commander.

"Uh…." was the Commanders response. He was seriously baffled about what to do in this situation.

Jimmy however seemed to hear them (his hearing being far more advanced than humans) and he looked up with a gentle smile on his face.

"Everyone! You're here! I would like you all to meet my new friends." Jimmy gestured around him at all the four animatronics gathered around him. They seemed to be subdued by Jimmy's reading because despite their terrifying appearance they all looked quite friendly.

"I finally found Jimmy Jr. version 2.0! And there are four of them to boot!" Jimmy said excitedly, the biggest smile that the Commander had ever seen on his face.

"Uhh that's nice Jimmy but we gotta go so…" the Commander started to say.

"But Commander, I can't just leave my babies." His eyes grew wider.

"Jimmy, how many times do we have to tell you, you can't give birth; you're a robot." Eaglebones sighed.

"Just cause I'm a robot doesn't mean I can't be a parent. It's my dream." Jimmy was getting defensive and wrapped his arms around the dilapidated puppets.

The Commander, seeing that Jimmy wasn't going to budge on this issue and noticing that the animatronics around Jimmy were getting more and more agitated at having their story interrupted quickly devised a plan.

"Crash," he whispered as low as he could. "When I say 'now' I want you to grab Jimmy and run ok?"

"But Commander…." Crash whimpered, not wanting to get any closer to those animatronics than he had to.

"Crash, I need you to do this ok? It's for Jimmy."

"For Jimmy…" Crash repeated. "Ok!"

"Great. Now Eaglebones, I want you to take down the two on Jimmy's right. I'll take the two on the left, with any luck we should get out of here unscathed. More or less."

"You got it Commander." Eaglebones whispered back.

"Ok…NOW!"

There was a flurry of movement as everyone seemed to attack at once. Eaglebones shot at the two animatronics on Jimmy's right, the Commander charged at the two on the left, Crash ran towards Jimmy. Who was currently horrified and screaming at his friends to stop hurting his babies, Crash took the opportunity to quickly grab Jimmy in the confusion. For all of Jimmy's strength with his enhanced robotic limbs he could do little in the powerful arms of his friend.

Crash kept on running despite Jimmy struggling as hard as he could in his arms. From where they were he could still hear the sounds of the battle behind him and he could also see the exit, the battletram just in sight. Not wanting to slow his momentum, and also because he was terrified out of his mind, Crash kept running straight through the door; this easily broke apart with Crash's body acting as a sort of battering ram.

"We're almost there Jimmy!"

"Stop! Crash, you don't understand what you're doing!"

The Commander and Eaglebones were steadily making their way towards the door while defending themselves against the animatronics.

"Why do kids find this place so appealing?!" Eaglebones shouted, mentally swearing off pizza places all together; at least ones that had creepy animatronic bears as their mascot.

"I don't know Bones but we're kinda losing if you can't tell" and the Commander was right, they _were _losing.

"Yeah…let's make a break for it!"

"We can't! We have to get Ricky!"

Eaglebones froze, guilt eating away at him. He had forgotten about Ricky in all the chaos…thought he was still safe somewhere. It was like some kind of bad dream.

"You're right…but how are we going to get him?"

"Like this." And with that the Commander took off running in search of the place with the warning sign that Eaglebones had described for him.

"Wait a minute-Commander! Don't you dare leave me here!" Eaglebones shouted after him. The animatronics full attention was now on him with the Commander gone.

"Shit…" seeing no better option Eaglebones decided to run after the Commander, at the very least he could prevent the idiot from getting lost.

"Wow you know what a day!" the Commander said taking a sip from the ice cold lemonade Crash had made them, Crash surprisingly made good lemonade.

"Technically it was three." Eaglebones said, nursing the broken leg he had sustained. It wasn't from fighting; he just tripped running back towards the battletram.

"Let's never do anything like that again ok? No more creepy pizza places with weird spooky animatronics ok?" Crash said, his bottom lip trembling a little at the memory.

"Guys? I'm ok now. You can let me go I swear."

"Sorry Jimmy. We gotta make sure. We'll let you go once we're at a safe distance k?" the Commander said. After they had gotten Jimmy back on the battletram they tied him to the table he typically did his science experiments on. Needless to say, Jimmy was not happy about this and found the whole thing rather degrading.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I realize _now _how silly I was being but you have to understand. I really thought I had found Jimmy Jr. and I-"

"Yeah sure Jimmy. Quiet, General Hospitals almost on." the Commander shushed Jimmy with a wave of his hand ignoring the glare that was sent his way from the robot.

Well, Jimmy did enjoy General Hospital and he was happy things were finally back to normal. Sort of.


End file.
